Kado dari Entah Siapa
by arvisha
Summary: Sebungkus kado kecil dari sosok misterius. Ah sayangnya Harry dan sosok misterius itu hanya dimiliki Auntie Joanne tersayang.. tak apalah, hanya ingin mengikuti "A 1000 Gift for Harry". Happy Birthday Harry dan Queen Rowling, love both of you, always. 31 Juli 2013 #HP13 #JKR48


**Kado dari Entah Siapa**

Pagi yang cerah di rumah keluarga Dursley. Seperti biasa, Mr. Dursley akan berangkat kerja. Sementara istrinya, Petunia Dursley, sibuk menyiapkan sarapan kedua untuk putra tunggalnya, Duddley. Yah, Duddley minimal harus memperoleh makanan sebanyak dua kali di pagi hari, kalau dia sedang sangat lapar bisa 3-4 kali sarapan. Sarapan pertama dimulai dengan segelas susu coklat hangat dan roti panggang selai strawberry. Sarapan kedua terdiri atas kentang goreng dan jus jeruk. Terkadang ditambah pancake buatan ibunya. Jumlah dan variasi makanan ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang didapatkan sepupunya, yang juga tinggal di rumahnya. Harry Potter, anak dari adik Mrs. Dursley, yang seusia dengan Duddley, hanya mendapatkan dua iris roti dan sepotong keju setiap sarapan.

Hal tersebut membuat kondisi fisik kedua anak ini sangat berlawanan. Duddley memiliki tubuh sangat gemuk untuk anak seusianya, sementara Harry bertubuh kurus kering. Mrs. Dursley memang memperlakukan keponakannya dengan tidak layak. Harry diperlakukan seperti pelayan, ia harus membantu hampir semua pekerjaan bibinya. Harry tidak pernah mendapatkan barang baru, pakaiannya adalah bekas pakai dari Duddley. Bahkan, gangguan penglihatan yang dialami Harry pun diabaikan.

Pagi itupun Harry membantu bibinya menyiapkan sarapan kedua untuk Duddley. "Harry, cepat bawakan kentang gorengnya, aku sudah lapar!", perintah Duddley. Harry yang terburu-buru dan penglihatan kurang jelas, tersandung kaki meja, kentang goreng yang dibawanya pun jatuh berhamburan.

"Mommy! Kentang gorengku dijatuhkan Harry! Huaaaaa... Aku sudah sangat lapar!", teriak Duddley sambil menghepaskan barang-barang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maa.. maaf, Bi. Aku tidak lihat…", ujar Harry terbata-bata.

"Pungut kentang itu untuk makan siangmu! Segera masuk ke kamar, sebelum aku habis kesabaran!", seru Petunia

Harry segera memungut kentang, berlari menghindar dari lemparan mainan Duddley, lalu menuju kamarnya. Kamar Harry adalah lemari kecil di bawah tangga di rumah keluarga Dursley. Harry meletakkan kentang goreng itu di lantai, dan naik ke tempat tidurnya, menahan tangis. Harry berusaha tidak menangis lagi sejak usia 4 tahun. Apapun yang dilakukan Duddley kepadanya untuk membuatnya menangis, tidak ia hiraukan. Ia tidak menangis maupun melawan, namun keanehan kerap terjadi pada dirinya, yang berhasil membuatnya menghindar dari perlakuan Duddley, seperti tiba-tiba ia bisa lompat ke atas atap rumah. Keanehan yang justru tidak ia mengerti itu, justru membuat Petunia sangat marah, dan Harry mendapatkan hukuman atas peristiwa aneh yang menimpanya.

Harry tertidur sampai tengah hari, rasa laparlah yang membangunkannya. Teringat akan hukumannya, Harry menyambar piring di lantai dan memakan kentang goreng yang sudah dingin itu. Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, Harry keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tidak ada seorang pun di rumah, keluarga Dursley meninggalkannya sendirian. Harry menarik napas lega, itu artinya ia bisa terlepas dari gangguan dan amukan Duddley.

Ketika dia melewati ruang duduk, ia terperangah melihat kalender. Benarkah penglihatannya? Harry mendekat, dan menatap kalender lebih jelas. Ternyata hari itu hari terakhir bulan Juli, tahun 1987, Harry genap berusia 7 tahun. "Happy Birthday to me", ujarnya pelan.

"Happy Birthday to you", terdengar suara dingin dan dalam seorang pria. Harry terlonjak, dan memandang sekelilingnya. Sekelabatan sosok berjubah hitam menghilang dari jendela rumah. Harry merinding ketakutan, namun ia berusaha berseru, "Siapa itu?".

Tidak ada jawaban. Rasa takutnya dikalahkan dengan rasa penasaran akan sosok itu. Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa sosok itu tidak jahat. Kalau ia orang jahat, tidak mungkin ia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Harry berusaha mengejar sosok itu, ia memeriksa setiap jendela. Berkali-kali ia berkeliling rumah, sampai mobil Mr. Dursley tiba di halaman rumah. Harry yang menyadari kedatangan Mr. Dursley pun segera berlari ke arah kamarnya. Ia lebih takut akan amukan pamannya bila ia _ketauan_ keluar kamar sebelum diizinkan.

Harry baru diizinkan keluar saat makan malam. Selagi membereskan sisa makan malam, Harry kembali melihat sosok hitam itu. Sosok tersebut berdiri di belakang pohon Bougenville Bibi Petunia. Sosok tersebut menatap tajam keadaan di dalam rumah. Memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik yang ada di rumah. Harry sembunyi-sembunyi menatap sosok itu tanpa diketahui keluarga Dursley, dengan penglihatannya yang kurang jelas. "Hmm.. sepertinya sosok itu tersenyum", pikir Harry.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan Harry?", tanya Petunia dengan ketus.

"Eh, ti.. tidak ada", jawab Harry gugup.

Petunia tidak mempercayai ucapan Harry, kemudian dia menatap jendela, dan menatap tertegun. Dia mengenali sosok itu, sosok yang ia rindukan. "Vernon, aku lupa membeli susu untuk Duddley. Bolehkah aku ke minimarket sekarang?", tanya Petunia kepada suaminya.

"Ooh.. perlu kutemani?", jawab Vernon dengan agak enggan.

"Tidak usah, malam belum begitu larut. Aku masih berani keluar sendiri", ujar Petunia sembari mengambil mantelnya dan keluar rumah.

Setelah di luar rumah, Petunia menatap ke arah rumahnya, berharap tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Hanya Harry yang melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, namun Petunia tidak mengetahuinya. Ia pun berjalan melangkah ke arah pepohonan.

"Aku tahu kau di sana Severus", ujar Petunia.

"Ah, Petunia, kau masih mengenaliku rupanya", jawab sosok misterius itu.

"Ada apa kau mendatangi rumahku?", tanya Petunia.

"Tentunya bukan untuk menemuimu. Walau mungkin kau rindu padaku", jawab Severus dengan sinis.

"Hah? Rindu padamu, yang benar saja. Sudahlah! Cepat katakan apa urusanmu?" sergah Petunia

"Aku memperhatikan bagaimana kau merawat anak Lily, dan yang kulihat bukanlah hal yang baik", ujar Severus.

"Ah, kau masih peduli dengan Lily? Bahkan setelah dia meninggalkanmu?"

"Anak itu keponakanmu, Tuney. Anak adikmu satu-satunya. Dia berulang tahun hari ini, kau mengabaikannya. Bahkan kau tidak peduli bahwa dia mengalami gangguan penglihatan. Kau sungguh tega!", jawab Severus.

"Kau tak berhak ikut campur Severus!", bentak Petunia.

"Aku berhak ikut campur, kau bisa kuadukan pada Dumbledore, karena melanggar janji"

Petunia menghela napas, "Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Berikan ini kepadanya", jawab Severus sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan.

Petunia membuka isinya, "Kacamata? Bagaimana kau tahu ukurannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu Tuney. Berikan saja ini kepadanya. Bilang kau yang membelikan. Dia tidak perlu tahu tentang aku", jawab Severus seraya pergi menghilang.

"Tu.. tunggu.. Ah dasar orang itu!", hardik Petunia.

Petunia pun bergegas ke minimarket untuk membeli susu Duddle dan kembali ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, semua orang sudah tidur. Petunia mengetuk pintu Harry.

Harry keluar dari lemarinya, "Ada apa Bi?"

"Ini untukmu, selamat ulang tahun", ujar Petunia.

"Kacamata? Dari Bibi? Ah, bukan, pasti sosok misterius itu yang memberikannya", ucap Harry.

"Itu dariku!", sergah Petunia panik.

Harry memakai kacamatanya dan tersenyum menatap sosok di jendela. "Terima kasih paman yang tidak kukenal", bisiknya.


End file.
